This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During the past grant year, laboratory staff continued to provide vital support to on-going research projects. Services included consultation, training, on-site supervision, equipment maintenance and development, normative and experimental data collection and data summary and analysis. During the last year, the renovation of the lab was successfully completed. The 12 million dollar renovated lab includes an internal elevator connecting the 2 floors of the IPRL for the first time, a new cage washer, a state-of-the-art kitchen for infant formula and food preparation, smaller animal rooms to better control disease outbreaks, new playrooms, and specialized rooms for virus studies. A new locker room and bathrooms and showers for IPRL staff were included in the renovation. In addition to improving safety for both monkeys and human handlers, the physical facilities also meet current and anticipated regulations regarding environmental enrichment for laboratory-housed monkeys. During 2010, we made further advances in the development of biobehavioral assessment protocols. These include1) our touch-sensitive computerized testing system for the assessment of learning and memory, 2) protocols to actively collect optokinetic and smooth pursuit eye movement data, 3) methods to evaluate the auditory brainstem response and 4) procedures to study EEG responses to a variety of stimuli (faces, abstract patterns) in autism-related work. All procedures are noninvasive, modeled from human infancy work and provide the opportunity to make strong advances in pediatric health research. In addition, we continue to work with a myriad of investigators to provide healthy, gestation-known infants for projects conducted in the lab. We also continue to serve as a national resource for laboratories and federal agencies interested in stem cell research and infant neurobehavioral development. Our popular student research program is now fully operational with plans to include a monthly journal club on Primate Development and Behavior (including topics on primate translational research).